High School Drama
by DarkRumurs
Summary: Contestshipping...May is the new girl that moved into La Rousse town and Drew is the pretty rich boy who has everygirl at his feet. what will happen when they meet
1. Movng in

Chapt1

Drew stared out at the beautiful ocean view in front of him. It was so perfect, everything was so peaceful and serene. Nothing could ruin this moment, or so Drew thought.

"Oh my gosh look it's Drew!!!" "Drew look this way!!" "Drew could we get a picture with you?!?!" "Oh my gosh he's so hot!" came different high pitched voices. They all came from some girl or another who was in Drew's fan club.

Drew sighed, and just when he thought that he could get away from everyone for a while, they show up. Drew got up to leave, if there was one thing he hated, that was his fan girls cluttering around him. Sure he showed off and made it seem like he liked having them around, but in truth he couldn't stand their high pitched squeals and the fact that they made such a fuss over him.

"Drew where are you going?" one of the girls asked him. She had light blue hair and hazel eyes that looked sad. "I'm going to head home, it's getting pretty late, so I'll see all of you at school tomorrow, k?" he asked, forcing a fake smile as he turned to leave.

Drew didn't need to turn around, he could tell just by listening to them that the girl he just spoke to fainted, "Oh, my gosh, you're so lucky!" "He actually talked to you!" the girls said crowding around the blue haired girl.

Drew walked on and soon saw a black limousine pulled up in front of him. "Master Drew, your parents asked me to come find you." The driver said as he pulled down the window.

"Perfect timing." Drew said as he entered the limo. Drew was the son of Max and Sherry Styles. The Styles family owned a large chain of hotels and owned Styles Corp. a manufacturer of helpful technology. Since Drew was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Styles, he was to inherit the family business when he came into age. Of course that would be later on since he was only fourteen and couldn't inherit the business until he was married.

The black limo pulled up to a huge mansion. A large gate stood in front of them, and was opened. The gate itself was made of gold and had the Styles family symbol in the center.

As soon as Drew entered the house he immediately went to his room. "Drew honey, don't you want supper?" his mother, Sherry asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry mom." Drew said smiling to her before he made his way up the stairs and to his room.

Drew was tired, he had had a long day, what with all his fan girls at school and all. His room was the only place he could get some peace and quite.

MEAN WHILE….

"Wow, are we gonna live here?" a brunette girl around the age of fourteen asked turning toward her mom. "Yup." He mom, Caroline said turning toward her daughter.

"Alright, I cant wait to see my new room!" her little brother Max said as he ran into the house carrying his toys. He was around twelve years old and a whole lot more mature than his older sister.

"May honey, could you carry those boxes inside please?" her father Norman asked her. "Sure thing dad!" she said happily as she brought the small boxes into the house.

"Wow, it's so pretty! And La Rousse city is so much bigger than Littleroot." May said as she looked around the house. May went up to her room to see that all her stuff were already brought there by the movers.

"Oh, honey, your school uniform is on the bed make sure that you put them away nicely." Caroline reminded her daughter.

"Ok mom!" May called from her room. May was happy to move because there were two people that lived here that she was really looking forward to seeing. They were her bestest friends in the whole wide world, Ash and Misty. They had met because of her dad's job. They were a year older than May herself, but since they first met they all had been best of friends ever since. They always get together whenever they can, Ash and Misty take the train to Littleroot to hang out with May since May wasn't allowed to take the train to La Rousse, her parents were afraid that she was going to get lost.

"I have to call Ash and Misty!" May exclaimed as she remembered her promise to call them as soon as she got to La Rousse.

"May honey, your friends are here!" Caroline called to her daughter.

"My friends..? but we just got here, I haven't made any friends yet." May said as she went down the stairs.

"Ash, Misty! I was just about to call you guys!" May said as she hugged her two best friends.

"Why don't you guys stay for supper?" Caroline asked as she came from the kitchen wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the Chef.'

"Sure, we'd love to, thanks." Misty said smiling.

"Come on up you guys." May said leading them to her room. "Wow May, you sure are a messy person since you moved here." Ash said stupidly.

"Ash!" Misty said smacking him with her toy hammer. "She didn't unpack yet!" Misty screamed at the raven haired boy. May sweatdropped as she looked on.

Ash was about 5'8 and Misty around 5'6. May was the shortest of her friends, she was only 5'3. Ash had spiky black hair and a tanned skin, with onyx eyes. He was actually pretty cute, but really dumb. Misty on the other hand had fairer skin and green eyes with red hair. Her short hair was tied in a ponytail on the side and bangs that covered her forehead.

"Come on, we'll help!" Misty said smiling at May. "You guys don't have to do that." May said protesting.

"We know, but we want to." Ash said as he and Misty started taking out the objects in the various boxes and putting them away.

May looked at her two friends, she loved them so much, they mean everything to her. She remembered that when she was younger she used to have a crush on Ash, but quickly got over it. But it was during that time that May realized that Misty had a crush on Ash. May had also realized that Ash liked Misty as well, but it didn't hurt when she realized because May only liked Ash 'cuz of his looks.

"Thanks for your help you guys." May said as they finished unpacking the last of her things.

"No problem. Oh, is this your school uniform?" Misty asked walking over to the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Yea…:" May said a bit nervous about going to school tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it, if you have any problems come to us, k?" Misty said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks!" May said smiling.

"May, come down stairs for dinner!" Max said as he entered his sisters room and left in a hurry to go and eat.

"Come on you guys." May said as the three went down stairs to eat.

After dinner Misty and Ash left to go home and May went up stairs to go to sleep.

"I hope everything turns out fine tomorrow." May said as she turned off her desk lamp and drifted off to sleep.


	2. First Day is hell

Chapt2

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and the sun was shining. May woke up early, or so she thought until she looked at the busted clock next to her bed. 'Wonder when I did that…' May thought with a sweatdrop. "Oh no! what time is it??!!?!" May thought as she looked at her cell that was charging.

"7:45???!!?!!?!?!" May screamed upon seeing what time it was. "I only have fifteen minutes until school starts." May said as she rushed into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she went and put on her uniform. After her uniform was on, May combed her hair and put all her books and her binder into her bookbag.

May looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving. May was wearing the white short sleeved button shirt with the maroon jacket on top of it. On the left hand side was the school's insignia in gold threading. May also had on a maroon plaid mini skirt and black shoes with white ankle socks. May's hair was parted in the middle and bangs covered her forehead. Her hair was held back by a maroon bandana folded up into a headband. It was tied in the back and her book bag was black with a white heart in the center.

"Ok, I guess I should hurry…" May said, a bit nervous. May ran down the stairs, again remembering what time it was.

"Good morning honey!" Caroline said as her daughter entered the kitchen. "Mom why didn't you wake me up?!?!" May asked as she grabbed a s'mores pop tarts from the toaster.

"Because you looked so peaceful." Caroline said smiling. Her father and little brother were just about finishing up their breakfast.

"You want me to give you a ride to school princess?" Norman asked his daughter who just shook her head and left. She made it on time for the bus and entered. After what seemed like forever, May finally reached her school.

"May, two more minutes and we could've been late!" Ash said as he went over to his friend. May smiled at them, as Ash and Misty approached her.

"So, what room are you in?" Misty asked, "Um…246." May said showing her program class.

"Ok, come on, Misty said as she, May and Ash entered the school on time. "Ash, you go on to your class, I'll show May to her class, k?" Misty said as Ash waved bye to his two best friends and left.

"But Misty, wont you be late for home room?" May asked worried, she didn't want her friend to get in trouble for her. "Don't worry about it! My home room teachers a real joker. He could care less if we come in early, late, on time or even if we don't show up. He says that you don't really learn anything in homeroom." Misty said as she led her friend through unfamiliar halls.

"Well here you are." Misty said as she stopped in front of a big blue door. "Ok, thanks" May said as she entered the class.

May walked up to the teacher. "Oh, I see you're the new student we were expecting." The teacher said smiling, he seemed like a nice person. He was probably in his mid thirties and was wearing a white shirt and black jacket and black pants. He had glasses and kind auburn eyes.

"Everyone, may I have your attention." The teacher, Mr. Suki said clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention.

"This is our newest student, May Summers. I hope you will all show her what wonderful students are." He said smiling to them. "Now…let's see where shall I put you…" Mr. Suki said looking around the class room.

"Ah, Drew, please raise your hand." Mr. Suki asked sweetly. May turned to look in the direction of the boy who raised his hand. He had green hair and green eyes. He was wearing the boy's school uniform. A white short sleeved button shirt and the maroon jacket with the school's insignia on it, along with maroon pants and black shoes.

'Wow, he's pretty cute.' May thought as she looked at him. "May, your seat is right next to him." Mr. Suki said turning to May.

May walked to the seat, and noticed death glares from all the girls. "Ah, I'm so glad I have a seat next to the window." May said in a soft whisper as she sat between Drew and the window.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Drew, I hope we can be friends." May said smiling to the boy next to her.

Drew looked at her and turned back around with a "What ever." May's temper quickly shot up and the fact that everyone was giggling only made it worse.

"Jerk!" she said as she turned to the front and listened to Mr. Suki talk about something to do with stars and planets.

'Jeez I was only trying to be nice, what a jerk! Ug!! He pisses me off so much!' May thought angrily all through homeroom. After the bell rang she went to her next class which was English.

There, she was happy to see that Drew wasn't in her class. She got along pretty well with the people in English. Much to May's relief it was sixth period and that meant lunch for her.

"Misty! Ash!" May said spotting her two friends outside. Misty waved her hand toward May while Ash just stuffed his face with food.

"I didn't see you guys outside so I came out here hoping that you guys had the same lunch with me." May said a bit relieved.

"Sorry, we should've checked to see what lunch periods we each had." Misty said apologetically. May just waved her hands and said that it was no problem.

"So…how….were….your….classes?" Ash said between chewing. May and Misty laughed.

"They were ok, except for the fact that this kid named Drew were in three of my periods." May said getting angry just remembering him.

"Make that four" Misty said pointing to Drew who was surrounded by his fangirls.

"Great!" May said slapping her face. "Don't worry about him, he's just a stuck up jerk." Misty said smiling at her friend.

"Oh, by the way, how'd you know that was Drew?" May asked curiously.

"Everyone knows Drew." Ash said as he drank his soda. "He's got a fanclub and everything. He's one of those pretty, rich, stuck up brats." Ash said looking over at Drew with disinterest.

"He's the heir to Styles Corp. and well…he's basically spoiled I guess. Me or Ash don't really talk to him," Misty said as she too stared at Drew.

"Well, actually I talk to him but only during soccer. He's on the team, and he's the co-captain, which is pretty amazing considering he's only a freshman. Of course I am the Captain and only a sophomore myself." Ash boasted proudly which got him another hit on the head by Misty's hammer.

"I don't get why girls like him, I mean sure he's kinda cute…but besides that there's nothing else!" May said getting angry at looking at him.

"Well he is pretty smart, he's the top of all his classes and he's very athletic not mention pretty nice to most people…." Ash trailed off as he saw May's anger rising.

"Idiot" Misty said looking at him with that 'now look what you did' look. "Well you know what, who cares!" May said as she returned her attention to her food.

After lunch May had Drama class, and guess who was there. None other than Drew him self. 'Great…' May thought with a pout.

May wasn't exactly looking where she was walking and ended up bumping into someone.

"Ahh!" May screamed as she closed her eyes and braced for impact. She had stumbled back and was sure that she was going to hit the ground, but for some reason she wasn't feeling any pain. Feeling it was safe to look May slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Drew. May blushed at realizing not just how close their faces were but also that his hand was around her waist.

"You ok?" Drew asked as he placed her upright. May nodded. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Drew asked with a hint of mischievous in his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOOK FAMILIAR WE'VE ONLY BEEN IN THE SAME CLASS FOR THE PAST FOUR CLASSES WITH ME!!!!!" May yelled angrily.

Drew blinked at her several times, then his famous smirk appeared, "Really, I hadn't noticed, it's obvious that you must be a nobody" Drew said flicking his hair.

"Why you little!" May said as she pouted and turned her face the other way.

"So, exactly what is your name?" Drew asked turning to face her.

"Why do you care since I'm such a nobody? Huh Drew?" May asked, still not looking at him.

"I don't but you know it's only fair considering you seem to know who I am." Drew said with his famous smirk.

"I'm not telling! Hmp!" May said as she turned to look at him and stuck her tongue at him.

"You're so immature, you know…" Drew said with that same mischievous look in his eyes. "You kinda look like a Phil to me…that's what I'll call you from now on." Drew said smirking as he walked away.

"What?!!?! Wait no, that's a boy's name!!! and how exactly do I look like a Phil!?!?!!" May screamed after him, but Drew didn't seem to paying any attention.

"Ok, class, settle down." The drama teacher said clapping her hands.

"My name is Ms. Duplica and I'm your drama class teacher." The teacher with green blue hair said. She had her hair in pigtails making her seem somewhat childish.

"Now in drama class you gotta be able to transform into your character and deceive others into thinking that you are the character themselves, got it?" Ms. Duplica asked as she looked around.

"Now, the first play we're going to be putting on is Sleeping Beauty." Duplica said with a wicked grin.

"Now, all positions are up for anyone, you can be whatever you like, but I'm warning you right now, the prince and the princess will have a kiss scene." Duplica said as the class started to murmur and some blushed as they looked at their crushes.

"Oh, miss! I can tell you right now that I'd make a great Sleeping Beauty!" came a high pitched voice. The whole class turned to look at who it was. It was a purple haired guy wearing a cactus hat.

"Uh…you must be Harley, right?" Duplica said sweat dropping. "That's right!" he said in his very annoying voice.

"I thought sleeping beauty was suppose to be…oh I dunno…pretty? And besides aren't you a guy anyways?" Drew asked with a stuck up attitude while the rest of the class roared in laughter.

"Now, now you guys, it's ok for guys to try out for the part of sleeping beauty and girls to try out for prince, but of course we're not gonna have a two girls or two boys play those parts." Duplica said, adding in the last part quickly.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Drew!" Harley muttered to himself. The rest of the class went to get the scripts for the parts. Of course most of the girls went for Sleeping Beauty because they saw that Drew would try for the part of the Prince.

"Well if that jerk is trying out for Prince there's no way I'm going to be the princess!" May thought as she went to grab a faerie script.

The rest of the day went by and May didn't see Drew until ninth period and thankfully for her that too was over and she was going home.

Once May reached her house she was greeted by her brother and mother.

"So how was your day honey?" Caroline asked as Max came in to get a chocolate chip cookie.

"It's ok…I guess" May said as she went up to her room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caroline asked seeing her daughter wasn't too happy.

"No, it's ok mom" May said going to her room. She placed her book bag on the side and lay down on her bed. 'This is going to be a long school year.' May thought as she closed her eyes to take a short nap.


	3. Sleeping Beauty frantics!

Chapt3

May woke up early the next day, she hadn't had a good night sleep last night, considering her long nap then right to her homework.

'Oh, great, another day of having to deal with Mr. I'm so cool.' May thought as she got dressed for school.

"I'm leaving now mom! Bye dad, bye Max! " May called out as she left. May had just made it as the bell rang for homeroom.

"May Summers?" the teacher called her name for attendance. "Here!" she said entering the class.

"Hmm…glad you can join us." The teacher said with a soft smile.

"heh…heh…" May said scratching the back of her head while blushing, "Sorry…" she said as she went to take her seat next to Drew.

"You know Phil, you shouldn't make it a habit of being late to class." Drew said not once looking at her.

"I told you that's not my name!" May said to him angrily as Drew watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Well since you wont tell me your real name, Phil will just have to do for now." Drew said, turning to face her.

"Hmp!" May said as she faced the front of the room. Much to May's horror Drew kept up his teasing and made her life in homeroom miserable.

"May," Mr. Suki called her as they were leaving for next period.

"Um...yea Mr. Suki?" May asked as she walked over to his desk.

"Here you are, this is your school lock and locker number along with the combination." Mr. Suki said handing May a small box along with a piece of paper.

"Oh, thank you." May said as she took the items and went on her way. Between period four and five May decided to drop off some of her items in her locker.

"Now, let's see my locker should be this one." May said turning to her left to face the metal locker in front of her.

"Hey! May!" came Ash's voice from behind May. May turned to look at him and saw that Misty was right behind him.

"Hey you guys." May said smiling.

"Is this your locker?" Ash asked seeing her place her things inside.

"Well obviously dummy!" Misty said hitting him on the head with her hammer.

"What, are you trying to give me a love letter or something?" came an all too familiar voice from behind the gang.

"Drew? What?!?! No way, I'm here 'cuz this is _my_ locker! And what are you doin here? Are you like stalkin me or something??" May asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Don't flatter yourself Phil, and besides, I'm not stalking you considering we go to the same school we're bound to bump into each other, and also this is my locker right here. Stupid." Drew said pointing to the locker on his left which was right next to May's.

"Who's Phil?" Ash asked, who apparently stopped listening after hearing the name Phil.

"Oh, hey Ash." Drew said noticing his captain near May and Misty.

"Hey Drew." Ash said raising his hand.

"Well see ya later Phil." Drew said as he put away his book and left.

"That guy!" May said turning red in the face.

Misty stared at her friend then at the green haired boy that was walking away from them.

"May," Misty said turning to her friend, "Do you have a crush on Drew?" she asked bluntly.

"Wha!?!!?" Ash asked as he fell anime style due to disbelief. "But Mist, I thought she hated the kid." Ash asked her obviously oblivious.

"Misty! How could you ask such a thing?!?!? Of course not!" May, "I have to get to class, I'll see you guys at lunch." May said turning away from her friends.

"Mist?" Ash asked seeing his red haired friend look off into space.

"Ash, didn't you notice the blush on May's face when I asked her if she liked Drew?" Misty asked as she smiled at her friend knowingly.

"Huh?" Ash asked scratching his head trying to figure it out. "Dummy!" Misty said smacking his on the head and walking away with a smile.

MEANWHILE….

Drew didn't get, for some reason seeing Ash hanging around her made him angry. Of course he knew her name already considering they were in the same homeroom and she always answered when her name was called it was just fun to see her getting angry.

He had to admit, May was pretty cute, and even more cuter when she got angry. But why was he getting all upset just because she was hanging out with her friends? Drew just couldn't figure it out, he sighed, it was annoying having to think about this.

'Hopefully I can get away before the fan girls catch me.' Drew thought as he walked to his next class. He had Math now, and it was one of the most boringest subjects in the world.

'How many times are these idiots gonna ask the same question over?' Drew thought waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. The teacher had just gone over the same problem for what was like the millionth time.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

'Thank you! I was about to shoot myself if I had to stay here any longer.' Drew thought as he got up to leave. 'Oh no! next period is lunch! Great, just great.' Drew thought agitated as he went outside for lunch.

"Oh my gosh! Drew!" came the high pitched squealing of his many fan girls as they came and crowed around him.

"Oh, hey girls." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" came a loud scream from a certain brunette girl. Drew and all his fangirls along with everyone else turned to look in the direction of the scream.

"May are you alright??!!?!" Misty asked going over to her friend worriedly.

"There's…there's….there's a SPIDER!!!!!!!" May screamed as she pointed the small brown furry eight legged creature on the table.

"Ash! Do something about it! it's a bug!!!" Misty said screaming at Ash.

Drew smirked as he walked over to the table. "Actually a spider's not a bug." He said as he towered over May.

May looked up at the green haired boy, "Drew?" she asked, she had to admit, he looked pretty cool from her angle. He looked so cool and brave like the hero of a romantic action movie. May hadn't realized that she was staring until Drew looked down at her and gave her a weird look. She blushed and just turned her head away, but unfortunately she turned her head towards the spider and to her surprise she jumped and clutched Drew's shirt.

"Do you mind?" Drew asked as he blushed at having May against his chest like that. May blushed at realizing the position she was in, while all of Drew's fan girls just gave her a dirty look.

"So Phil, are you afraid of spiders?" Drew asked as he let the spider crawl onto his finger.

"Oh my gosh! Drew is so brave!" "I know, he's actually touching it!" his fan girls murmured with hearts in his eyes.

"Get it away, get it away!" May screamed as Drew brought the spider on his hand closer to May with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh, what's the matter? Don't you like spiders Phil?" Drew asked teasingly.

"My name's not Phil!" May snapped but than shrank back seeing the spider.

"Don't you think that's enough Drew?" Misty asked from behind Ash, for she too was afraid of the small spider.

"I guess" Drew said as he placed the spider on a nearby plant and walked away flicking his hair.

"Uggg!! That Drew!!!!!" May said getting red with anger.

"Oh, come on May, he was just teasing." Ash said trying to calm his friend.

Drew watched them from his spot, 'Why am I getting so angry?' Drew thought as he watched Ash put a hand on May's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Oh great, now I have Drama class." May complained to Misty as they parted from lunch. Misty just smiled at her with a sweat drop.

"Oh May hun!" came a very high pitched voice as May entered the auditorium where their Drama class was.

"Oh, you're Harley right?" May asked remembering him from last time. "That's right hun, that's me." Harley said smiling and posing like a girl.

"Look, I heard about what that jerk Drew did to you during lunch, infact the whole school heard about it, but that's beside the point, anyways I have a plan to get back at him." Harley said smiling a really scary smile.

"A plan?" May asked as Harley whispered something into her ear. May listened intently. "Are you crazy?!?!! That's going way over board!" May protested.

"I don't want him dead or anything, I just want him to stop buggin me! No way am I going to do that!" May said as she walked away from the very tall boy. She had always gotten a creepy feeling from him and now she knew why, he was nuts!

"Oh, so you think you're too good for me huh??!!? I'll show you and your little boyfriend!" Harley shouted after her.

"Ok class, I hope everyone remembered part of the lines for the characters they're trying out for." Duplica said as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

And so the long and strenuous process of deciding on the cast of Sleeping Beauty began. Duplica was almost ready to kill herself after hearing all the horrible performances for Sleeping Beauty.

"Ok, after a long time of thinking, I've decided on the characters." Duplica said as she got out her clip board.

"Ok, the part of the blue faerie goes to Crystal, the part of the pink faerie goes to Whitney, and the part of the green faerie goes to Wakana" Duplica announced the parts for the main faeries.

'Oh man, I guess I didn't have a major part, maybe I'll be one of the back up faeries.' May thought as she lowered her head.

Duplica went on announcing the other parts, "And now, for the three main characters, The part of the wicked Queen goes to Harley!" Duplica shouted.

"What??!!?! I was suppose to be the Princess!" Harley said biting on his handkerchief. "I felt that your talents would be put to use better as the evil Queen." Duplica said smiling and sweatdropping.

"Now, the Prince will be played by Drew." Duplica said looking at Drew and smiling who just flicked his hair knowingly. It wasn't too much of a surprise to him or his fangirls.

"Now the part of Sleeping Beauty goes to…" Duplica did a dramatic pause, "May Summers!" Duplica shouted happily.

"What?!!?!!?!!?" May yelled in total shock. "Congratulations May!" Ms. Duplica congratulated her.

"Great just great." May thought as she looked over at her prince. For some odd reason he was smiling at her, she was sure he wouldn't be happy at all, seeing him smile at her made her face heat up. May panicked realizing that she was blushing.

"What?!!? That talent less wanna –be got the part and I didn't?!!?!" Harley murmured under his breath as his mind came up with a devious plan.


	4. The first Step is to Admit

Chapt4

"Misty it's just not fair! Life is too cruel to me!" May shouted trying to show how much she disliked having to be Sleeping Beauty with Drew as the Prince. The two of them were walking out of school together. Ash had soccer practice and so was out in the field.

"Come on!" Misty said pulling May in the direction of the field. "Where are we going?" May asked as she was pulled.

"We're going to the field, remember we said we'd wait for Ash?" Misty asked as she let go of her friends hand and walked at a normal pace again.

"Oh, right, sorry I kinda forgot." May said smiling.

"And guess who else is going to be there?" Misty asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Who?" May asked, a bit suspicious.

"Drew!" Misty said slyly

"What?!?!!?!" May asked, as a blush crept onto her face. 'Why am I blushing just cuz she mentioned his name?' May thought angrily.

"May, come on, it's just us girls right now, and we've been best buddies since we were little. You could tell me if you like him or not, I mean after all, he is your type." Misty said the last part with a grin.

"What?!?!" May said frantically waving her arms in front of her.

"Oh come on May, remember in 6th grade, you liked that guy, the most popular one, the with all the girls crowding around him, or what about three months later with that new kid, or in the eight grade, or…" Misty was cut off by May placing her hand over her mouth.

"Ok, I get your point." May said as she blushed. "But, with Drew, I dunno it's just different!" May said exasperated.

May and Misty reached the field and took a seat on the bleachers. They could see all of Drew's fan club was there.

"How is it different with Drew?" Misty asked as soon as they sat down.

"I dunno, I mean, with him, I…I…" May sighed, it was hard to explain just how she felt about him. She stared across the field and watched as Drew passed and kicked the ball.

"I kinda feel like I wanna stay with all the time…and well…I just kinda feel like melting whenever he smiles at me and the way he flicks his hair. Even his arrogant attitude, it's all just so cute! You know how it's cute when some guys act like a jerk, well he's one of them, but I feel like if I tell him, that…" May looked down sadly, "Like, he'll probably reject me, and I know that if he rejects me…I dunno what I'll do." May said as small tears formed around May's eyes.

"May, it seems to me that you're in love with him." Misty said as she placed her hand on May's shoulder and smiled at her.

"What??" May asked, although not too surprised, she had figured this out for some time but never actually admit it to herself.

"I can't be! I mean with that jerk!" May said as she glared angrily at Drew.

Misty sweatdropped, "What happened to all of just what you just said about him a few minutes ago?" Misty asked smiling.

"Huh? Oh, well you know what the fastest way to get over loving someone is to hate them right? So all I have to do is make me hate him!" May said winking at her.

"It's not that simple." Misty said sweatdropping. 'I know why she's doing this. She's just protecting herself. Well cant blame her, I mean ever since we were little, she's always been protected as a child by everyone, including us and she's always protected herself as well. SIGH…She's gonna have to take some risks in her life.' Misty thought as she looked at her friend thoughtfully.

"So Misty, just when are you and Ash gonna happen?" May said giving Misty that 'It's so obvious' look.

"What?!!?!" Misty asked, it was her turn to panic and start waving her arms around.

"It's so obvious." May said as she looked at her friend mischievously.

"Yea, well if you hadn't realized Ash isn't the brightest guy out there." Misty said annoyed as she looked at Ash on the field.

"Well, maybe you should make the first move." May suggested as she got up and walked down with Misty following right behind her.

"Wait, what? Me make the first move?" Misty asked as she tried to keep up.

"That's right!" May said giving her a peace sign.

"Hey Ash!" May called out as they reached the field, practices were over and it was time to go home.

"Oh May, could you come over here?" Ms. Duplica appeared with Drew behind her.

"Uh, sure." May said confused. She turned to Misty, "Here's your chance." May said winking at her as she left. Misty blushed as she walked over to Ash.

"What's up Ms. Duplica?" May asked as they stopped. "Well, I wanted to ask if you guys could maybe practice outside of school together, especially the two of you." Duplica said looking at May and Drew.

"I want this to be a great performance, so you're gonna have to work hard, and make sure you practice the kissing part." Duplica said as she walked away. May blushed at thinking about this.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, how about tomorrow Phil, at my house?" Drew asked as he turned to May. May looked at him, "Sure…" May said as she walked him walk away, 'Didn't he hear her say we have to practice the kissing scene?' May thought as she turned to look to see if her two friends had made any progress. May sighed as she looked on and saw Misty standing there blushing as Ash just looked confused.

"Those two." May said shaking her head as she walked over to the two of them, once May had gotten there all of them left together.


	5. It's SATURDAY?

**Sorry it's takin so long i tried to upload it earlier but it wouldnt let me, anyways thx evryone for ur comments and i hope u enjoy the story**

Chapt5

Days passed, but she and Drew never actually got any alone practices in, either she got pulled away or he did. That and ever since she got the part of Sleeping Beauty the president of Drew's fan club and her little friends make an effort to piss May off.

'I'm so not in the mood for any of it today.' May thought as she slowly got ready for school. She didn't really care if she was going to be late. For some odd reason she really didn't see her parents or even Max for that matter.

'Wonder where everyone is.' May thought, but just shrugged it off as she made it to the bus and then to school.

"Am I really that late??!?!!" May panicked as she saw that no one was outside in the school yard.

"Idiot, there's no school today, it's Saturday." May heard a familiar voice say, she turned around to see Drew in a black hoodie and jeans. "Drew!?!?!" May said, not quite taking in what he had just said.

Drew waited, it was going to take some time before she realized it, "Wait what?!!?!" May screamed.

"It's SAT- UR – DAY" Drew said a tad annoyed and amused.

"Well if it's Saturday then why are _you_ here?" May asked, a bit suspicious.

"Because I was just on my way back home from a short walk when I saw some idiot coming to school on a Saturday." Drew said teasingly with his smirk.

"Are you serious?!!?" May asked exasperated. "Great, just great, now I have to wait like 20 minutes out here to catch the next bus!" May said as she lowered her head and plopped down on the ground.

"Why don't you come over to my house? I could get my driver to pick us up." Drew offered seeing her on the ground like that.

"Really?!!?!" May asked as she got up happily. 'Wow, he's got a driver too?' May thought inside.

"Yea, 'sides, we gotta practice the Sleeping Beauty thing, so it's perfect, don't you agree _Phil_?" Drew said looking to the side and smirking.

"I told you that's not my name!!!! and just when I thought you were becoming nice." May said as she huffed and turned the opposite direction.

May looked back to find Drew on his cell, it was a black phone with a deep red rose ornament hanging from it.

"My driver should be here pretty soon." Drew said as he saw the confused look on May's face.

A few minutes passed in which Drew teased May before the driver came. The two went in and in just a few minutes they arrived at the huge estate that belonged to Drew and his family.

"Wow! Your house is so huge!" May said as she got out of the limousine.

"Come on." Drew said, blushing at the fact that she was so loud and quite blunt. "Well, here's my room." Drew said as he led her to one of the many rooms in the huge mansion.

"Hey, where are your parents? I didn't see them or anything." May said as she thought it quite odd.

"They're out this whole week, went somewhere, I'm here by myself this week," Drew said as he went and lied on his bed.

"It must get pretty lonely here." May said sympathetically as she placed herself next to him.

"I guess, but I'm used I've stayed by myself since I was little." Drew said staring at the ceiling.

'Wow, I kinda feel bad for him…' May thought as she stared at the green haired boy lying on the bed.

"So I guess we should start practicing?" Drew said getting up, he was getting uncomfortable talking about his life like this, that and he didn't want her to think that he was a pitiful little thing.

"R-right." May said a bit unsure remembering the fact that there was a kissing scene. They practiced, and wasn't as bad as May had thought it was. Sure Drew did tease her every time she made a mistake, but she kinda liked it, she was defiantly getting used to having him around a lot.

Suddenly May's cell went off, "Oh, sorry, let me get that." May said as she went into her bag looking for her phone. After finding it she answered it,

"Hello?" May said speaking into the phone, "Oh hi mom….sorry I didn't tell you guys I'm over at Drew's house, we're practicing for the play……………………………………ok, I see, k bye." May sweatdropped,

"Hehe, I kinda forgot to tell my parents where I was, she wants me to come home." May said scratching the back of her head.

"No problem, I mean we did get in a good practice and all, so it's ok." Drew said smiling, making May want to melt in her spot.

"I'll have my driver drop you off at your house." Drew said leading her out and opening the door to the limo for her.

"Thanks, and Drew…I had fun today." May said smiling as she entered the car. Drew stared as the car left, 'She had…fun?' Drew thought, but then smirked, 'Guess this day wasn't too bad after all.' He said walking back inside.

MEAN WHILE…

May had just gotten into her home, "May what were you thinking going off like that?!?!" her mother said frantically. "I was so worried about you." She said as she rushed over to giver her daughter a hug.

"I'm sorry mom, but you see…" May explained the whole story to her mom, dad and brother.

"Wow May, you sure are dumb." Max said as he laughed at her,

"Shut up Max!" May shot back.

"Well, that's quite a story, but I'm glad you're safe." Her dad said as he got up to leave. Her mother just stared at her the whole time, only blinking.

"I cant believe you went to school not realizing it was Saturday." Caroline said staring off into space.

"It's official, mom thinks this is the dummest thing you've ever done too." Max said as he looked at his mom concerned.

May sighed, she her brother was probably right, I mean her mom could take it when she did a lot of stupid things, but her daughter going to school on a Saturday by accident is not one of the things she had imagined.

'Oh well, what can you do about it?' May thought as she went back to her room there she spent the rest of the day talking to Ash and Misty on the phone telling htem everything that had happened.


	6. Passion's Flare

Chapt6

May woke up early the next day, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" she said as she stretched and yawned. May got up and went to the bathroom took a shower and brushed her teeth. Came out and got herself dressed. She was wearing a white mini skirt ruffled at the bottom and a baby pink spaghetti strap tank top with white sandals. She had her hair tied in pig tails and white and pink puffy ball head bands.

"Mom, I'm going to go out with Misty and Ash!" May called out as she left her house. Her mom Caroline nodded sleepily as she got herself a cup of coffee. May was in a real good mood today, she wasn't sure why but she was and had a good feeling about today.

They had promised to meet up at the park that day, since it was Sunday and school was tomorrow they had to make the most of their weekend.

"Ash! Misty!" May called out as she got off the moving side walk and saw them in the distant. The two friends waved back happily as May skidded down the street to the place where they were at. Ash had a black shirt with a black and red blazer, he was wearing his red and black hat as well. Misty had her hair down and a pearl clip on the side keeping it off her face. She was wearing a yellow belly shirt and jean short shorts.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Ash asked as he walked with both his hands behind his head.

"What ever you guys wanna do is fine with me." May said as she took in the scenery around her. It wasn't all that early, and there were plenty of kids playing. Some with their friends and the younger ones with their moms or dads. There was a fountain in the center of the park and benches scattered around it. May walked over to the fountain with Misty and Ash not too far behind.

She sat down on the ledge of the fountain as she watched the water spout out of a long dragon like creature. It had symbols on it and was wrapped around an orb. It looked kind of scary and out of this world, it had two arms toward the face and a large mouth with sharp looking teeth.

"Rayquaza, the legendary creature that watches over all of La Rousse." May read aloud what was written on the plaque underneath it.

"Yea, it's suppose to be this ancient animal of some sort, they believed it existed in ancient times." Misty said as she and Ash finally came to the spot May was in.

"That sounds so cool, I wish I was alive back then to see it." Ash said as he looked at the figure spouting water from it's mouth in awe.

"Hey, let's get some ice cream!" May said as she saw an ice cream cart go by.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for ice cream?" Misty asked, but of course the other two were already at the ice cream stand. "Fine, don't listen to me…" Misty said as she held her head in her hand.

"Come on Mist!" Ash called out as he waved his hand. Misty walked over to her very childish and immature friends as she smiled at them. "Here you go Mist, strawberry flavor, it's your favorite." Ash said as he handed Misty her pink cone while he licked his vanilla cone.

Misty blushed as May watched while licking on her chocolate cone with chocolate chunks in it. May smiled inwardly to herself knowing those two, it'll take a miracle to get them to confess to eachother, let alone themselves.

After finishing their ice creams, the trio did a variety of activities which all included staying in the park. It was around mid after noon when May remembered something very important that she wanted to do.

"I have to go do something you guys, so I'll see you all later, k?" May said as she left, her two friends waved by to her as she walked on. It had been very hot that day, in fact it was so hot, the flowers had began to wither.

As May got closer to the large house, she began to get nervous. With shaky fingers she rang the door bell. "Hold on!" came that all too familiar voice, but this time, she was getting this weird fluttering feeling in her stomach. And she was anticipating the moment the door opened and she looked into those lonely emerald orbs.

"Phil?" Drew asked as he opened the door. May was so entranced that she didn't even realize that he called her Phil. He was wearing only sweat pants, and his hair was dripping wet. He had a towel around his neck, it looked like he just rushed out of the shower.

"Do you usually answer the door like that?!?" May asked as she turned her tomato red face away from him. Drew smirked, "No, but most people like it when I do." He said cocking his eyebrow.

"WELL, ARE YOU GONNA INVITE ME IN AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO GET HERE?!?!!" May yelled, she was so nervous that she couldn't even think straight.

Drew moved out of the way, "What are you yelling for, come on in." he said while looking at her curiously. She was defiantly acting weird.

'Why did I come here? I mean sure I felt bad because he was all alone…but…' May tried to reason with herself.

"So, what brings you here Phil, couldn't keep yourself away from me?" Drew asked as he closed the door and faced her.

"First of all stop calling me Phil, and second of all no, it's not that, I was just being nice and didn't really wanna u know…." May trailed off, she herself wasn't really sure why she came.

"Any ways, since you're here, let's practice some more." Drew said as he ignored her rambling.

"Right!" May said as she got her cool back. 

"Come on, we can practice in my room." Drew said as he led her to his room once again.

'Sure he's cute and has a really hot body, but that doesn't mean that I have to go all googly eyes on him….right?' May thought to herself as she tried not to stare at his body. 'Seriously, cant he just get a shirt on?!!!??' May said, about to scream at the fact that this was pure torture for her.

"Well here we are…" Drew said as he opened the door and went inside with May tagging along behind him.

"Do you have your script?" Drew asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well…um…er…no, not really." May said sweatdropping and scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Figures…" Drew said shaking his head, "Well we can share mine and continue where we left off yesterday." Drew said as he went and got his script.

The two of them practiced for a while, of course they had to repeat several parts a couple of times considering May kept messing it up.

"Ok, so this is the part that you come and rescue me right?" May said as she got up from her sleeping position.

"Yes, now go back and be quite, you're suppose to be asleep right?!?!" Drew said a tad annoyed.

"Well I would, but it's soooooooooo boring doing absolutely nothing!" May yelled as she got up.

"Well if you didn't take forever in learning your lines maybe this would've gone by a little faster." Drew said coolly as he flipped his hair.

"Ugg!! Why do have to always do that!?!?!" May yelled at the green haired boy in aggravation.

"Do what?" Drew asked, confused.

"That! The whole hair flipping thing! And why don't you put on a shirt??!!?!" May screamed frustrated. Drew turned to face her, the two obviously weren't aware of just how close their faces were to one another. "Why does it bother you that I'm not wearing a shirt, or is it just that you like the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt but refuse to admit it to yourself?" Drew asked in a cocky voice.

"What?!!?! No…that's…I mean…I….no, it has nothing to do with that…" May stuttered as she poked her pointy fingers at each other. Drew smirked at this and when May spotted this she automatically stopped, "I don't _enjoy_ seeing you with your shirt _off_!!" May shouted as she brought her face closer to Drew's.

The two blushed as they felt their noses touching. May's hear beat faster and faster. Drew held his breathe, for some reason seeing May this close up made him realize just how beautiful she is.

May was so entranced by his emerald eyes, and so slowly the two brought their faces closer and closer. Their lips soon touched, May closed her eyes as soon as she felt Drew's warm lips on hers. Drew did the same as he felt May's soft lips on his. The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity. After some time their lips parted and the two stared at each other. May felt her face burn up as her face turned a million shades of red, Drew looked away but his face too was a deep red.

"Well…uh…I guess we don't have to practice for the kissing part anymore." Drew said still unable to look May in the eye.

"Yea, well I….er…have to go, I promised my mom I'd be home early." May said as she gathered her belongings and left.

May walked quickly out of the house and exited swiftly. Her heart was pounding so fast that she thought she was going to have a heart attack, she knew her face was still red from how warm it felt.

Drew watched from his window as the brunette haired girl left. He wasn't exactly sure what this feeling he had just then when he kissed her. But for some reason he was saddened to see her leaving, Drew pounded the wall, just what was going on with him?!?

"May!" came the familiar voice of her red haired friend as she got near to her house.

"Oh, hey Misty…" May said a bit distracted. "What's wrong? Why are you all red?" Misty asked concerned as she approached her blue eyed friend.

May and Misty sat on May's front porch as May explained the whole story. "You guys what??!!!?!?!" Misty screamed surprised as May placed a hand over Misty's mouth.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone, not even Ash, ok?" May asked with her eyes looking like she was about to cry. Misty gave in, she would do anything May asked her to do once she used those eyes on her.

"But why not Ash?" Misty asked as May removed her hands from Misty's mouth. "Well, you know how Ash can get, and besides he's like an older brother to me now, and he takes it upon himself to do his best to "protect" me." May said looking down on the ground.

Misty knew very well that this was true, she remembered once when they were younger just exactly what happened when you messed with someone who Ash considered important.

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Hey May!" came the voice of her good friend Brendan. May turned to see the silver and black haired boy. He was wearing his usual outfit and had on his usual headband. _

"_Oh hey Brendan!" May called back to her friend as she blushed. May had had a crush on Brendan for a while now, and now that they were in seventh grade she was hoping that maybe he would ask her out. _

_"Do you have a date for the dance?" he asked casually. It was the night of the annual end of the year dance that was held for all grades from sixth to eight grades. _

"_Um…well…no," May said looking down and blushing. _

_"Well me neither, so ya wanna go with me?" Brendan asked smiling at her._

"_Really? Sure I'd love to!" May said happily as Brendan smiled back. Soon the two friends had departed. Misty, May's red haired friend who lived in La Rousse Town and was visiting watched all of this from behind a near by tree. _

_As soon as Brendan had departed she came out, "Congratulations May!" Misty said happily to her friend, who she knew had the crush on that boy for a while._

"_Thanks Mist!" May said hugging her friend. The two of them went off to find their other friend, a boy around the same age as Misty and also lived in La Rousse Town._

"_Hey Ash, guess what!??" Misty said as she and May approached the raven haired boy._

_The two girls explained the whole thing to Ash, who pretended to be happy for May but didn't really like the whole idea. As soon as May left Misty had asked Ash what was wrong._

"_Well, Mist, I kinda see May as a little sister to me…" Ash started, "Me too." Misty agreed,_

"_Yea, well I don't really want any boys getting too close to her, you know they're all bad, they only have one thing on their minds." Ash said in a more serious tone. Misty laughed at the irony of it all._

_"Ash you sound more like her dad than a big brother." Misty said giggling as the two walked over to Misty's house. The dance was held on a Saturday night every year, so Misty and Ash had been able to attend it even though they went to a different school._

"_Is May ready?" Misty asked as she and Ash looked up at Caroline, May's mother who opened the door._

_"I'm afraid she wont be going…" Caroline said a bit sad. "What? Why not?" Ash demanded a bit worried._

"_She's upstairs crying, why don't you two go in and check on her." Caroline said inviting the two in who raced to May's room._

"_May what's wrong?" Misty asked as she and Ash rushed to her side beside the bed._

_"Brendan said that he and his ex – girlfriend got back together and so…he un – asked me to the dance…" May said who broke off into crying. _

_Misty tried her best to make her friend feel better as Ash looked on helpless. His fist clenched tightly. Suddenly he got up and left the room, "Ash where are you going??!?!" Misty asked as she held her sad friend._

"_I need some air." Ash said in a gloomy manner as he left the house. The next day Misty and May had found out that Ash had gone to the dance and beat up Brendan, and therefore was banned from coming to the dance ever again._

_END OF FLASH BACK…_

Misty smiled at remembering that time, of course he had always stood up for her too whenever she needed someone to stand up for. But with May it was different, she was their little sister in a way and they would protect her from anything.

"Don't worry May, I wont tell anyone, I promise." Misty said smiling to her friend as the two sat there and watched the clouds pass by.


	7. Thinking of You

Chapt7

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and a certain brunette haired girl was trying to hurry up so as to not miss the bus.

"Max I'm going to kill you when I get back from school!!!!!!" May called out to her younger brother. Since her brother had decided to play hide and seek with May's bandana and May had to spent the whole morning looking for it.

Luckily, she was able to find it and was able to catch the bus on time. Once arriving at school she was greeted by her friends as usual, and as usual she was late for home room.

May took her seat next to Drew as usual, but today Drew didn't tease May about being late or call her Phil. In fact he ignored her completely the whole day.

'Wonder if it had anything to do with the kiss…' May thought sadly. She remembered the kiss so vividly, it was her first kiss and to her it was amazing. The feel of Drew's soft lips on hers, the memory sent shivers down her back.

May wasn't really paying attention to anything around her as she walked to her classes, even during lunch she was pretty quite, picking at her food.

"What's the matter May?" Ash asked, noticing that May wasn't talking.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing at all, really!" May said waving her hands in the air in front of her.

"I'm sure she's just tired from all the school work she's had lately." Misty chimed in. May was really thankful to Misty just then.

"Um…I have to get to class!" May said as she stood up and left as the bell rang. Luckily for her the bell had just rang, unfortunately she had drama class now, and that mean that she would have to practice some more with Drew.

"Ok, I'm glad that all of you are here, because today we will be practicing the KISSING SCENE!" Ms. Duplica said, stressing the last part and saying it really loud.

May didn't even look at Drew once, she stared at the floor as her face turned a bright shade of red. Drew stared at the wall his eyes cold and emotionless. He wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher, all that went through his mind was May's sad face as she walked through the hall ways. He had seen her when she was walking to her class and it really stung.

"Well, May, Drew? You guys ready?" Ms. Duplica asked anticipation in her voice.

Drew looked up, upon hearing this, he quickly stole a glance at May and saw her staring at the ground blushing.

"Actually Ms. Duplica, we're practicing alone and we were wondering if we could hold off on that part until the actual performance." Drew said coolly.

Ms. Duplica pouted and reluctantly agreed, and so the practices continued. May looked at Drew, she was suddenly filled with happiness as she heard his voice, but was also thankful to him for his quick thinking.

As the class was nearing the end Ms. Duplica clapped her hands to get the classes attention.

"As you all know, the play is going to be tomorrow, at eight, so everyone better make sure you all got your tickets, that's if you want to bring family and need extra ones than what you already got." Ms. Duplica said as the bell rang and the children filed out of the auditorium and to their next class.

May had already gotten the tickets she needed for her mom, dad and brother. She didn't need to get ones for Ash and Misty since they went to the school and they could get it on their own.

The day had passed by slowly, and soon it was ninth period. Luckily that passed by quickly and May had met up with Ash and Misty.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked as he and the two girls started walking away from the school building. Suddenly a black limousine pulled up in front of the three young friends. As the window glided down, green flooded through. May found herself facing the boy that she had often day dreamed about. May felt her heart beat quicker, she thought she would have a heart attack if it kept up.

"Drew?" Ash asked curiously. "Oh, hey Ash," Drew said looking at the black spiky haired boy.

Then he looked at May, "You wanna practice today or no?" Drew asked casually.

"Ummm…well…" May stuttered as she blushed. "Sorry but we had plans, 'sides, I think you guys've practiced enough rite?" Misty asked snaking her arms around May's shoulders.

"I guess, well see ya then" Drew said as the black glass once again separated the two. May's sapphire eyes reflected her sadness, but was quickly masked by the happiness she pretended to feel so as to not to worry her friends.

Drew watched the girl through the glass until her small figure faded and he had reached home. He walked up to his room and lied on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about _her_. That kiss, sure he's kissed countless girls, but this was different, he actually enjoyed it and liked it. This wasn't something he did just to for the heck of it, he wanted to it, so much that it hurt.

_'_Ug! Why do I always think about her??!!?!' Drew thought angrily as he turned onto his stomach. 'I mean…she's such a klutz and so slow, talk about brain dead, seriously!' Drew said, trying to tell himself that he really didn't like the girl, that he only enjoyed teasing her.

'I need some fresh air!' Drew thought, as the thought of having to do the play tomorrow lingered above his head. 'I'm so pathetic, just 'cuz we kissed, all of a sudden I turned shy around her? I couldn't face her because we kissed??!?!?!' Drew thought as he left his house. The young green haired boy lay on the soft grass of his large back yard. His eyes glimmering from the setting sun's colors. Drew gently closed his eyes as a gentle breeze floated by and took with it all of his worries and troubles.

**I know it's very rushed, but I wasn't really sure what to write after the whole kiss scene, I guess I have writers block. Don't worry though, I do have a good (well I hope it's good) idea for the next chapter, but I welcome any suggestions. **


	8. The plot thickens

Chapt8

Drew awoke as the golden rays from the sun flooded in through his window. 'Huh?' Drew thought as he shook himself awake from his drowsiness. Soon he remembered what day it was, it was the day of the play.

Resentfully the green haired boy got up off his bed and made it to the bathroom that was attached to his room. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he proceeded to dress himself in his usual attire. The maroon school uniform for the boys. The maroon jacket really complemented his emerald eyes. Drew gathered his books and his black Jansport book bag and made his way down to the main hall.

"Master Drew, would you like me to drive you to school?" his butler, an old graying man asked him. He had on a black tuxedo with a white button shirt underneath with white gloves covering his old hands.

The man had kind eyes, and had been a second father to Drew, taking care of him since he was little, since his parents never really had the time for Drew.

"No thanks." Drew said as he walked out of the house and left. The cool breeze gently lifted Drew's luscious green locks into the air and made it flutter about. Drew could see rose petals, from the roses in his back yard, in the air flying around in front of his house.

Drew knew it was dangerous for him to be out in the open like this, his fan girls could get him anytime, but he didn't want to be cooped up inside the limo today. Instead he wanted to take a peaceful walk to clear his mind.

As Drew walked to class he could see that girls were trying to discretely follow him and gawked as he passed by. Sometimes it was hard to be the only son of multi- billionaires who had also inherited the good looks that had been passed down in the family for generations.

Drew ignored all the stares of the girls, he had always found them quite disturbing but was able to ignore them none the less. Drew went inside the school and to his homeroom to take his seat like always. Soon the rest of the class was there and as usual the seat next to him lay empty.

During attendance Drew had noticed the small opening at the door that he had been watching for. Soon the figure of an all too familiar brunette appeared in the door, she had on her oblivious and innocent little smile as she said hello to the teacher who had noticed her presence immediately. The blue – eyed young girl's name was May Summers, the girl that had baffled him since the beginning. He had always called he Phil, to tease her, and he had always enjoyed seeing her cute little face contort into an angry expression. She was beautiful, he'd be crazy not to admit that much. She was skinny and had a nice figure, a perfect hour glass shape.

She wasn't really known around for her wits, but she had a certain charm that made people around her smile. Of course Drew would never admit to her that he thought so highly of her, after all he had to keep his image, right? Drew sighed as the brunette seated herself right next to him.

It took almost all of his strength to not stare at her as she quietly, or as quietly as she could, unpacked her belongings.

"See you're late as usual, Phil." Drew said in his teasing tone. Drew noticed the blush that crept onto her face but pretended as if he didn't. he wasn't exactly sure, but seeing her blush gave him some hope. 'Hope for what?' Drew thought confused as May regained her self and soon her innocent face contorted into that of a very angry fourteen year old brunette.

"I told you _not_ to _call me Phil!_" May whispered to the boy next to her.

"Well if you wont tell me your real name, I'm just gonna keep callin you that." Drew said looking at her from the corner of his eyes. And so the daily routine of him mocking her began and ended as the bell rang, dismissing them from homeroom.

"God! I cant stand that jerk!" May said as she stormed out of homeroom and onto her next period. Her friend Wakana greeted her as she entered the class.

"Oh May, are you excited??!!?!" Wakana asked, her hazel eyes glimmering. She was also in the play with May and was one of the main faeries. Like many other girls, Wakana had been in Drew's fan club, but she wasn't obsessed with him like the other girls, she just had great respect for the boy that was all. And well, maybe she admired him for his looks, but nothing too crazy, she was too shy of a person for that.

May smiled at her red haired friend. "I guess…" May said as she went to her seat.

"Whatya mean 'I guess…'? you're Sleeping Beauty and Mr. Drew's going to be _your_ Prince." Wakana said smiling to her and looking at her with awe at the same time.

May winced inwardly as she noticed the stress Wakana had put on the word _your_. She also noticed how the small girl addressed Drew as 'Mr. Drew', Wakana was the only one who did this, well except maybe for the people who worked under Drew.

"Hmmm…maybe…" May thought outloud as the teacher entered the class and Wakana took her seat next to May and the class began.

The day passed by rather nicely, even with Drew's teasing, but May was happy for it. that meant that Drew and her were ok again, _before_ the _kiss_ that was. May sighed as she walked outside to find her friends in their usual spot.

She wasn't sure just what would happen to their relationship after tonight's performance. May had been so confused about the kiss. Sure Drew had said that it was just practice for the play, or at least he implied it, but…There was just something about it that nagged at May. May decided to forget about it as she made her way over to her two best friends.

"You psyched about the play May?" Ash asked as May approached them.

"I guess…I'm kinda nervous though…" May said as she took her seat next to Misty and across from Ash.

"Well I'm sure you'll do great, and, I cant wait for the kissing scene." Misty said winking at May who blushed a deep scarlet.

"Just lemme know if Drew tries something with his tongue, got it?" Ash said sternly, causing May's blush to deepen, if it was possible.

"Ash!" Misty said as she smacked Ash on the head with her hammer. The two began fighting like usual and May smiled as she watched the two. Hopefully, nothing would happen during the play, May thought as she started eating her lunch as she watched the free entertainment that was going on before her.

Meanwhile, a tall boy with wavy purple hair watched the young brunette and her friends. Then his glance went to Drew surrounded by his many fangirls.

"Just you wait…tonight's performance is something that no one will forget, especially the two of you." He sneered as he rubbed his hands together. A boy with blonde hair had been walking carelessly holding his tray full of food and tripped. The spaghetti inside the tray went flying and landed on the purple haired boy.

"Heh..heh…sorry man…" the boy staggered as he backed away and ran for his life.

"Great, just great…" the boy said with an annoyed expression as noodles draped down from his head.


	9. Sleeping Beauty enters the stage

**YAY!!! I'M SOOOO HAPPY 'CUZ I FINALLY GOT _50_ REVIEWS FOR A STORY!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY, I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapt9

It was finally the night of the play and May was as nervous as can be. She peeked through the curtains to see just how big of a crowd had gathered.

_'Oh my gosh!' _May thought, now wishing she hadn't just looked out. She scanned the place it was large and still it was a pretty crowded place. May couldn't see just how many people had arrived since the back of the room was very dark and so she couldn't see the people back there, but she did see all of Drew's fangirls. May rolled her eyes at them, but secretly she was just a little jealous.

As she kept her search she spotted her mother Caroline, her father Norman and her little brother Max. Near them sat her two best friends in the whole entire world, Ash and Misty.

"You know, looking at the crowd before you begin the performance is only gonna make even more nervous." Came a very familiar and arrogant voice from behind May.

"Drew." May said, it was more of a statement than anything else. "I know that…" May said looking back out again,

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Drew said a tad annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!!?!" May said turning red from anger, Drew smirked at this.

"Awww, you poor thing, you're even too stupid to apprehend that simple statement even." Drew said turning to the side and watching her from the corner of his eyes while smirking.

"Why you little!" May said jumping ontop of Drew causing him to fall backwards and her ontop of him.

"May, Drew, you two bette- Oh, I see the two of you are busy, well I'm sorry to tear you two from each other, but you have to change, the show will be starting soon and the two of you will be on stage soon." Ms. Duplica said coming to them and smiling knowingly.

"Wait! Ms. Duplica! It's not…what you think…" May said her head drooping as Ms. Duplica had already left.

"Could you get off me fatty?" Drew asked as he looked at the gloomy May ontop of him.

"I'm not fat!" May screamed as she got off him and went to the dressing rooms.

Soon Drew went to the dressing rooms too to get ready. The play began and the crowd cheered as May and Drew both entered the stage from opposite sides of the stage.

Drew held himself back from drooling as he saw May step out in a peasant dress with her hair and make up done. **(In the beginning of Sleeping Beauty when she's living with the faeries and away from the castle and meets the Prince for the first time…)** May blushed slightly as she saw Drew dressed up as the handsome Prince. The Prince out suited him rather nicely.

The two had not seen each other after they changed until now, and so did not realize just how attractive the other looked to themselves. While the play was going on, Harley smiled deviously from back stage. A short intermission had taken place after the first part, as the set – up crew changed the scenes. Harley slyly sneaked back there and made a few "adjustments" himself.

And so the play went on, soon it was the part where all three of them were on stage. **(Not sure if the evil queen is confronted by the prince and sleeping beauty but let's just pretend that it's a real part. :) **As the three were on stage, Harley took out a button from under his cloak, and without letting anyone see it he pressed the button.

Suddenly as May walked toward Harley she tripped. "Whoa!" May said as she fell. Drew tried to go over toward her but he too tripped and ended up on top of her.

"Muuhaaa haha!" Harley laughed a devilish laugh. As the two heroes got up paint toppled from above splattering them. The two were now blue while Harley looked on and laughed. May turned to look at the crowd with embarrassment as she heard stifled laughter coming from them.

Ms. Duplica at first looked mortified but then interested as to how it would come out.

"Now I will get my revenge on the two of you!" Harley shouted as he took hold of the dangling bucket that had spilled the paint on the duo before. With all his might he sent the bucket rocketing toward Drew and May who luckily dodged it.

May was still embarrassed from all that happened to do anything about Harley. All she could do was stare out at the laughing crowd before her eyes. Suddenly feeling something on her shoulder, May turned to see Drew as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a comforting smile, and leaned in toward her.

"Just go along with it, and 'sides, we can get back at Harley." He said the last part with a devious smirk.

"Well we don't think so you evil queen!" Drew yelled, getting back into the play as he grabbed a hold of the dangling bucket and sent it flying toward Harley.

BAM! It hit him right in the face and made him tumble backward behind the curtains. The crowd roared with applause and May and Drew took a bow as the lights dimmed and the curtains closed.

"That was great you two!" Ms. Duplica said happily then her smile turned into a frown, "It's a shame we couldn't do the kissing scene" she said a bit upset as she walked off to help ready for the next scene. Drew and May looked at each other and then turned away, if one were to observe them from afar one could have noticed the fierce blush that crept onto the faces of the two. Fortunately for them they had to soon go and clean up and change for the next scene.

During the last scene Drew came out in a gold and white prince outfit that really complemented his eyes and May had come out in a pink dress, with a sparkling gold crown. **(All gold obviously fake)** the two stared at eachother once again, May blushed and mentally smacked herself for thinking about just how hot Drew had looked, while Drew turned away to hide the blush that crept onto his face from seeing just how beautiful May looked.

The play went by rather smoothly, Harley had no more parts and so he was not permitted to enter the stage, that and Ms. Duplica was keeping a close watch on him. Finally the ending scene where Drew and May pretended to dance came. The two looked at each other, Drew placed his arm on May's waist and used the other hand to take May's hand into his own, while May placed her free hand on Drew's shoulder.

The actors and actresses on stage stood back and watched. The two moved gently and took small steps giving the illusion they were dancing. Toward the end of the dance, Drew got an idea. As the two finished his dance, he gently lifted May's chin toward him, the startled May just blinked at the boy stupidly. Gently, he brought his lips down onto hers. May was startled at realizing just what had happened but soon closed her eyes and kissed him back.

**This is not the last chapter, i think there's at least one more, so i hope everyone will continue reading it :)**


	10. Aftermath

Chapt10

Finally after a moment Drew's lips pulled away. He looked down at the brunette girl that he had just kissed. The expression in her eyes annoyed the green haired and green eyed boy, but only a little for most of him was amused. She looked up at him thoroughly confused, as was expected. The two quickly turned to the crowd which had been very silent as the kiss was a surprise, not to May only but everyone, they were now clapping and cheering. May blushed as she heard some whistling going on and suddenly felt shy as she realized that her brother along with her parents were in the crowd.

The lights dimmed as the two along with the other actors and actresses on stage bowed.

"That was great you two!" Ms. Duplica said, "Nice job, taking control like that Drew." Ms. Duplica added with a wink and soon left.

"Drew…" May said, not exactly sure what to say, but rather felt so uncomfortable in the silence she felt she needed to break it.

"Look May, I want to tell you something…" Drew began, not once looking at the girl in front of him, but rather seeming very interested in the ground under him.

"Yea…what is it?" May asked, unsure why, but suddenly her heart beat fast, she wasn't sure what, but she was defiantly waiting for something.

"I…I…, I'll tell you later." Drew said as he turned to leave as his face was flushed. May stared off at him in confusion, until she was snapped back into reality as a hand waved in her face.

"We have to take a bow now" it was her friend Wakana that had been waving in her face to get her attention.

"Oh, ok, I'm coming." May said, but she didn't have much of a choice since Wakana had decided to pull May by the arm out onto the stage.

May looked around and saw the crowd cheering for her and all the performers on stage. Next to her, she felt the warm safe presence of Drew, but she dared not look at him.

After the performance there was a party and all the performers along with the audience was invited.

"May, that was so wonderful, you were just spectacular as Sleeping Beauty!" Caroline said praising her daughter.

"Yes, I liked it very much, but that kissing scene, I didn't approve of it at all." Norman said in a very serious voice.

"Oh don't be like that honey, I actually thought that boy and you made a very good couple." Caroline said calming her husband down, although it seemed as if the last comment didn't do any good.

"Heh…heh…anyways…" Misty said sweatdropping as she approached her friend. "Good job May." She said congratulating her friend, as Ash did the same thing.

"Hey May, it seemed to me like you were enjoying that kiss." Max said teasingly.

"WHAT??!?! Max, you're way too young for this kind of stuff…besides…..it was part of the play, I had no choice," May said as her face turned scarlet. May went over to the snack table to escape her annoying little brother as well as her parents and friends who were all trying to pry out of her the experience of the kiss.

'I wonder where Drew is…' May thought as she scanned the room with her sapphire eyes. 'Maybe he's outside, not a party person I'm guessing.' May thought as she wandered outside.

May spotted green and immediately ran over to it. Drew sensed someone coming up behind him and looked back and immediately regretted it when he saw the brunette girl running towards him.

"Hey Drew." May greeted him happily. "hey" Drew replied as he flicked his hair.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" May inquired of the boy.

"Um…I wanted to tell you…..how great of a performance that was, I mean of course it was only because I was there to take the lead whenever you messed up." Drew said again flicking his hair.

"What?!?! For your information I was prett-" May was cut off as she smelled the aroma of a freshly picked rose. Waterdroplets on the deep red petals looked like crystals.

"Don't get too happy, it was just because you didn't mess up too bad." He said as May took the flower from his hand.

"Was that all, did you just want to poke fun at me, or was there any actual purpose?" May asked as she turned so as to not let him see the small blush on her face.

"Acutally…" Drew began, the seriousness of his voice made May turn to look at him.

"I…I…want you to know….that…I….l…lo…I…love you." Drew said looking deep into her eyes.

May stared at him, then blinked a couple of times, she wasn't sure what to say, suddenly she pounced on him causing them to fall onto the soft grass that was growing on the ground below them.

"You mean it?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding the rose.

"No, I just like making love confessions to every girl for the sheer joy of it, because you know I love that dreaded feeling of insecurity that washes over you when you confess to someone that you love them." Drew replied sarcastically.

"Well how am I suppose to know, maybe you do like that feeling, maybe…" May kept talking and Drew rolled his eyes at her, wanting to put an end to her inconsistent babbling, he brought his lips to hers. This defiantly shut May up, first she was startled, but then she kissed back just as passionately, her hand going down his well built body. They rolled over so that now Drew was on top, as Drew licked her lips gently and made his way into her mouth and soon found her tongue. The two kissed passionately for sometime before he took his mouth away from hers.

"So, what's your answer?" Drew asked cocking his eyebrow while looking down at her.

"Of course I love you, you dolt." May said happily as she smiled up at him.

"Now there's irony for you." Drew said teasing her, at which May pouted.

"May! Ma-" the female voice stopped as she approached the two teenagers on the floor.

"Misty!" May screamed as she soon realized her position, and got up along with Drew. The two blushing like crazy.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but your parents are looking for you young lady, should I tell them that you're safely in the hands of Drew here?" Misty asked as she had her hands on her hips and smirking at the kids in front of her, who kept blushing.

"N – No!" May screamed as she reached out her hand.

"Well I guess you're leaving?" Drew asked as he placed a gentle peck on May's lips and left.

May stared at the boy as he walked away but soon was dragged back to the school by her red haired friend. May smiled as she put her fingertips to her mouth, which was still tingling with excitement from the last passionate kiss.

Well, at least now she knew she'd always have him by her side.

THE END……………HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKED IT


End file.
